Rising up
by Lord All Bright
Summary: Alec had always thought he hated the spotlight, i mean that's why he ran from heartbreaker in the first place. So why does leading sound so alluring these days?. He blames the undersiders.


This is my first literary work ever so reviews will be appreciated

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Ok we a need to choose a leader, establish a chain of command, that sort of thing. I think i should be it personally, but just so we are clear, any takers?" said Grue with this tone that showed he didn't really expect anyone, to accept the absolute pain in the ass that is leadership.

Normally i wouldn't have bothered myself, let Brian handle it. From the little i had seen of him, he lived for that shit. But then a thought occurred to me.

**'Why don't i be the leader'**

I mean i_ had _the most experience, i had escaped the clutches of who was probably the most powerful master in the world, barring the Simurgh of course. i don't feel like working under somebody, although the team was working under this so called _boss _as Tattletale puts it.

"Of course i should be the leader" i said with as much confidence i could muster, to make it seem like there was no room for argument, that it was obvious from the start and he was an idiot for thinking otherwise, because i don't think i could muster enough _give-a -fucks _to argue with him.

"Ehhh... no you are definitely the most laziest person i have seen in my life, i am surprised you are not fat, all you do is sit down all day and play games" Brian said, like the lv 0.005 plebian that he was.

"So?" i said, ignoring the fact that the only reason i don't eat during gaming, is because the fridge is like ten meters away from the couch, like who is the retard that designs houses like this.

"Sooo?!, you can't be a couch potato and expect to be leader material!"

"Why not, i will be the leader, Lisa will be sexy secretary, you will do the monkey work, you are certainly buff enough for it "

"I am going to ignore how rasict that is for now, I..."

"Nah i just don't think we need two sexy secretaries" i said with a sultry tone

Brian wasn't getting flustered like i expected either, i am losing my charms {_impossible_}, or he was made of sterner stuff.

"Lisa what do you think" I said.

Lisa for once, in the short while i have known her, looked unsure.

"Well Alec has an the most experience with this sort of thing..." Lisa began.

Brian looked at me dubiously, ehh.. fuck him.

"...But Brian is the most willing" I could have sworn there was a Bible verse in there somewhere, don't ask me how i knew.

"I will be willing?"

"Are you sure?" Brian sounded exasperated, finally he conceded defeat.

"You fuck us up, you are out" Lisa narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"Ok" I said casually, that was easier than i thought it be.

I know that being a team leader is going to be a pain in the ass, i have to care about their well being, plan heist, urgh... so much work, but it's better than the alternative, ever since _dad,_ working under someone leaves a bad taste in my mouth.

"Are you sure, he won't even last three jobs" Brian looked worried.

"He knew what he was getting into" Lisa replied dismissively, well fuck you too bitch.

Aargh... I am still annoyed, I hate being annoyed i always do morally questionable things and call it stress relief. Afterwards the litlle morals i'm currently rationing so as to live as a member of the society for a little while longer erodes faster. OK steps to stay calm.

Step one: self-distracting incantation

**By the POWER invested upon the dick of Heartbreaker, the dick that never goes limp, that this team under the leadership of I, Jean-Paul Vasil, shall be the best cape team to ever exist in Brockton bay.**

**AMEN.**

That felt good, i audibly sighed in relief. Why is everyone looking at me, as if i said that out loud?.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Lisa woke me up, i would've been tempted to do unspeakable things to her. Things like this is why i preferred to be a _side character_. It was a perfectly nice afternoon for sleeping, luckily for her i am quite forgiving_._

"The weather is horrible" she deadpanned.

Exactly, see perfect for sleeping. How come she is reading minds. I thought her power made her a real life Sherlock Holmes, at least that's what she thinks. I doubt that, nobody is that smart besides Cassy.

"No i can't read minds you are just easy" she said smugly.

"yeah... why did you wake me up" I said ignoring her tone of voice 'cause i am far _far_ more mature.

"The boss has a job for us, he want's us to-"

"Oh finally, that's good i guess" I said.

I may have sounded lackadastical, but i was actually excited. It's just that these days, i find it hard to care more about somethings, well anything.

"Have you told Brian?"

"Yes, i have actually, he should be showing up right now"

She sounded annoyed, well i can't really bring myself to care. On one hand, i idly noted she is doing the secretary work.

Brian walked in wearing a dark leather jacket, a grey tanktop underneath, dark pants... you know, the attire of the stereotypical emo teenage boy. I quickly check myself to see if i was wearing something with actual _style_, my designer jeans and white T-shirt, not too great but pretty ok.

"So the gang's all here" I referenced to lighten up the mood.

"Undersiders..." Brian muttered.

"Sorry, didn't get you"

"I said the team name is Undersiders" Brian repeated.

That's a horrible name but i didn't tell him that for multiple obvious reasons.

"Ok i knew that" I lied.

"But i said that as a joke, which none of you got..." I trailed off.

Wow this is awkward, luckily, my class is sociopath, granting me, resist social: lv max, allowing me to resist special attacks such as this.

"We are going to recruit someone-" Lisa said

"Finally, a fellow man of culture, i'm going to the hardware store. You guys don't know how boring it's gaming alone,i probably..." I began relief evident in my tone.

"Alec, it's not even a guy"

"Her name is Rachel Lindt. She calls herself Bitch but PRT calls her Hellhound, She is a striker or something, she can mutate dogs into monsters the size of a van" Lisa explained. She passed a file to Brian, despite me being team leader...

Meeeeh, don't really care.

I peeked over Brian's shoulder to glance at the file. It was far more detailed than it had any right to be, complete with ratings and stuff.

"Where did the boss get this information from, it seems very _extensive_?" I quickly asked, i do NOT want to get blindsided, at all.

Lisa looked at me, surprise evident in her face. I cocked my eyebrows as if to say 'well get on with it'. Let it be said that i am well versed in the ancient art of facial expression communication.

"Don't know" She shrugged.

"Don't know?" Brian repeated in a questioning tone.

"Well more like i'm not supposed to tell, besides what are you worried about. Anything that happens to you happens to me also" she smiled.

Yeah no, you are a thinker. I only trust thinkers as far as i can throw them, they are all manipulative bitches. I don't really blame them, that's one of the few ways they can use their powers offensively. It's either that or be someone else's bitch. Doesn't mean i have to like 'em though.

"Ok let's get back on topic, i don't really care as long i'm not being fucked over" I yawned " So about this Bitch, i have several questions. How do we approach her? what do we expect? why should she join us instead of the Wards? is she a PRT spy trying to find prospective wards candidates? why is she..."

As i ranted, i idly noted the pumping of blood in my veins, the sweating in my palms, the twitching of my fingers, like a junkie about to get his fix, all of this things happening just in anticipation of the job, the thrill, the _violence. Forgodsakesitsjustarecriutmentpitch._ I'm pretty sure Lisa noticed it too.

God i'm screwed up aren't i.


End file.
